


Let Go, Vanitas

by Taua



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Biting, Bloodplay, Frottage, M/M, Orgasm, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taua/pseuds/Taua
Summary: A quick little something I wrote a while back, inspired by a secret picture shared between us.This is for you, C!
Relationships: Riku/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 15





	Let Go, Vanitas

“Ri-Rik- _ah!_” Vanitas curled into himself, eyes screwed shut at the feeling of teeth sinking into the skin on his collar-bone. He could feel how hard they clamped down, desperate to draw blood but not succeeding, however the sting coming from the attempt went straight to his dick.

“C'mon,” Riku rasped against his neck, his breath so warm and wet in the small space between them. More gently than before, almost apologetic even, Riku ran his tongue over the signs left by his teeth. His arms crept under Vanitas' as he pushed closer, their bodies sliding briefly together as he placed a row of kisses from the reddish mark over to Vanitas' right shoulder.

Prying his eyes open Vanitas glanced breathlessly down at him, at the mop of soft silver that tickled his skin when it shifted. “No,” he gasped, a shiver working his body as their crotches slid together in delicious friction. But he couldn't allow himself to get carried away – not when they were so close and he struggled with control. “Riku... What if I- _Ahn!_”

Riku cut him off with another strong bite, just at the ball of his shoulder. Instantly Vanitas' hands flew up, fingers crooked to grasp for a desperate hold, but in the very last moment he managed to stretch his digits out instead. His palms, slick with sweat, rested on Riku's shoulder-blades as he fought to calm his ragged breathing.

“I can take it,” Riku said, voice breathless yet firm as he lapped at the dents his teeth left on the creamy skin beneath his mouth. “Hold onto me.” He sucked a mouthful of skin in, released it again with a plop. “Come undone.” He nuzzled his way back to the first spot, placed a kiss on it. “_Let go,_ Vanitas.”

Weakly Vanitas shook his head with his eyes screwed shut, however he released a deep moan when Riku sucked and licked on a spot on the side of his neck, just where his pulse was.

Damn, it was so much... _too_ much. With his senses so highlined Vanitas _felt_ how the hickey formed, how the small cells broke under Riku's intense suck, the blood spreading beneath his own skin. And it rushed, his blood, through his heart and in his ears and throbbing heavily in his dick as Riku rolled his hips in the briefest way.

The control was slipping steadily away, ran like water through the smallest gabs between his fingers and on his cupped hands.

“Riku, sto-_ah_.” Vanitas lolled his head to the side with a moan while Riku crept his arms under his, bringing them closer together. “Con-” He swallowed hard, struggling to get at least a bit of voice back. “If I lose control, you'll-”

When Riku ground their hips firmer together, his own hard dick sliding along Vanitas', he bit down on his own bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. But better him than Riku – it was always better him than Riku. Even the single bite Vanitas placed on his shoulder earlier haunted his mind, although it felt _so right_ to sink his fangs in and _drink_ that he could hardly put it into words.

Yet it had gone too far, way too far beyond the line Vanitas drew once he turned... and still his fingers _itched_ with the need to claw into Riku's warm, broad back. The thought alone made his nails grow out already, sharp and deadly and _begging_ to sink into something, the urge nearly as strong as from his fangs.

Lips gently kissed the line of his yaw and only then Vanitas realized how tensed it was. “Trust me,” Riku breathed between the kisses, “Trust me to catch you, Vanitas. Be yourself. I can handle every inch of you.”

Against his will Vanitas released another groan, the sharp nails of his left hand sinking into Riku's back when he rolled his hips faster against his, their stomachs slicking with their juices.

Oh God. He was going to lose it. He was going to lose his _mind_ at the rate they were going, the pace Riku set as he ground and thrust and rolled their bodies together. And Vanitas met him, pressed tighter as his right hand sliced down the back and side of Riku, the delicious scent of his blood mixing with the smell of sex into an enticing mist that clouded his mind even further.

Vanitas wanted to let go, wanted it so badly he could scream... but what if he hurt Riku in the process? What if he got so lost in his own pleasure he squeezed down so hard he broke bones? What if he sunk his claws in so deep he damaged an artery?

This body was still so new and alien, so different from what Vanitas was used to. He couldn't properly control his own force yet. He barely managed to handle his thirst just a while ago.

What if he ended up killing Riku in a frenzy?

“You won't hurt me,” he suddenly said, as if he read Vanitas thoughts. Perhaps he even did.

“But-” Vanitas started, his eyes half closed and cheeks rosy with lust as he arched into the thrusts.

“Doubts aren't like you, Van.” Riku kissed the middle of his collar-bones as he pressed their chests together.

They were so close Vanitas felt his heartbeat. Frantic like a fluttering bird, but strong and regular like the waves crashing against the coast. With his sharper senses... it felt like their hearts were in fact so close they were side-by-side, equal in rhythm and feelings.

The pressure was building, their movements growing sloppy. Vanitas could feel he was close, sensed Riku was, too, his dick throbbing in time with his pulse, trapped between their bodies along with Vanitas' as the heat grew to the point of _searing_, the air too moist and heavy _to_ _breathe_-

“Ri-Riku!” Vanitas groaned as he threw his head back, his claws digging into Riku's upper arms as they caged him on either side of his chest when release ripped through his body. He felt Riku's tongue lap at his throat, wet and smooth and vibrating with his own groan as he pressed them tighter together, their dicks twitching as they spilled their mutual release between them.

When the smell of cum rose to Vanitas' nose he huffed, desperately trying to suck in air through his mouth in an attempt to block out the scent, but his senses were so sharp he could almost _taste_ it on his tongue instead.

At least he didn't have to worry about suffocating anymore when Riku collapsed on top of him after sex, complete with bones turned to jelly and content smile on his lips despite the gashes on his arms and back.

Vanitas made a mental note to look up if he could use his powers to heal people, too. Given the state they were in after a bit of humping alone, actual sex might turn their bedroom into a scene from a splatter movie if he wasn't careful.

… Or maybe he could find a way to turn Riku into a vampire, too. At least Vanitas wouldn't have to worry about holding back anymore then.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> As I said, inspired by something only the two of us got to see.  
I can't wait to see more content like this from you, C :)
> 
> Regards,  
-T


End file.
